Various devices can be utilized in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Many such devices are configured to be actuated, installed, or removed by a force applied to the device while disposed in the well. In one example, a packer device may be installed in production tubing in the well by applying a force to an elastomeric element of the packer. The elastomeric element may expand in response to the force. Expansion of the elastomeric element may restrict the flow of fluid through an annulus between the packer and the tubing. In another example, a force may be applied to a removable plug device to withdraw the plug from an installed position in the wellbore.
As the depth of a well increases, corresponding increased temperatures may hinder the operation of various devices due to temperature limitations of components of the devices. At some depths, a device may experience greater pressure exerted upon the device by fluids in the wellbore. Actuating such a device may require applying sufficient amounts of force to overcome the force exerted by wellbore fluids to actuate, install, or remove the device.